


The Demon-ish Brothers

by hexdragonqueen



Category: D.Gray-man, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel Phantomhive, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexdragonqueen/pseuds/hexdragonqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has been having a strange dream that may be his only hope to find is older brother Allen . What happen to make Allen not remember Ciel and what happen to Allen? Will Ciel find happiness even though he is a demon. And is Allen something just as bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me and spell-check do not get along so sorry in advance for misspellings. I do not own Black Butler, nor D.Gray-Man. This is after Black Butler 2 so Ciel is a demon, But has been one for at least a year so Ciel is about 14. And when Allen is on the run from the Order.

Phantomhive Manor 

Ciel was sitting up in his bed awake for 30min, before Sebastian comes to wake him up. This was the fourth time this week this has happened. The cause was a dream when he sees a boy about 15, 16 that was being attacked and pleading for help. What he was looking at was the cuts on his arms. They were bleeding slightly but what was more surprising was that the cut were in the same spot as the ones from the boy in his dream. So far it just happen at night but something told Ciel that it will get worst.  
“It happened again Ciel?” Sebastian asked. Ciel had gotten tired with always being called Young Master, so he ordered Sebastian to call him by his given name.  
“Yes, I wish I knew more about what that dream means.” Ciel commented as Sebastian was dressing him. “From what I have seen this does have something to do a soul connection, but that is all I know. We do know someone that does know about more about connected souls.” Sebastian said  
“Very well we shall visit the Undertaker later than.”Ciel said. As they were on their way to the dining hall Sebastian and Ciel saw the oldest servant in the house not being his self.

“Tanaka, why are you like this today?” the gardener asked. “Well Finny it is that today is the ninth year that the young master’s older brother went missing. He was different than any normal kid; he refused the role of the head of the house. He did have an amazing fighting skill so he always protected his younger brother and parents. He did not go outside of the grounds much because of his deformed arm.”  
“Ciel is that true? I never knew that you had a older brother.” Sebastian asked to Ciel after over hearing about the brother. “Yes, if he was with me now … he would be the only one to make me smile, a smile like from before things went downhill.” and with that they were off to the undertaker.  
'Allen what happened to and where did you go? If I find out that you are alive I will welcome you back with open arms. You are the only one that should get my kindness. Nine years ago I said that I will find you' Ciel thought while they were on the way to the Undertaker.  
When they arrived they found the Undertaker with his hand in the cookie jar.  
'' Is the Queen's dog on a mission?''   
''No we are here on personal. What do you know about a soul connection? Ciel keeps having a dream about a boy that is being attacked then waking up with the same cut marks as the boy." The butler asked   
“Well yes i do know about that kind of bond. Ciel when you were younger did you make a tell someone that you would become stronger and you would protect them" crazy man said   
"Yes nine years ago. I was with my full family meaning my parents and my brother Allen, we were attacked Allen being himself protected us but things got to intents so he told us to run and leave him. I refused to but our parents had full trust in him. Seeing that there was nothing I could do I told him that I would become stronger and one day I would protect him one day and find him as well, but after that we never saw him again." Ciel said getting a little upset.  
"I see that boy in your dreams is your brother he may have changed but so have you." Just after the undertaker said that, the young earl collapse

Ciel's dream 

In an alleyway somewhere near the undertaker's there was a boy that had white hair and Ciel remembered what the undertaker had said. This was his brother; he looked so beaten up like he had been attacked by a sword, hammer and had been kick really hard. He looked like one more run in with whom or whatever he was running from will kill him on their next encounter. Ciel had just enough time to find the exact place where his brother was. If this was a call for help he must work fast before he loses his last part of his family that he still liked. He was pulled out of the dream/vision. 

Out of his Dream

Ciel was in shock of what he saw in his dream. He did not think he ordered his butler to follow him to the roofs and jumped over five alleyways before coming to the one that Allen sat in. by the time he saw what was happen Sebastian knew what to do.   
The boy was surrounded by three people about his age readying their attacks. Sebastian used his demon speed to get to the boy before the attacks hit. Then he jumped up to his master and handed him Allen. 

“What’s the big Idea we had him first and we have to kill him.” the one with long bluish black hair said  
“I am truly sorry but my master has been looking for this boy for nine years and I will not have his efforts be a fail. And with that they left to return to the mansion. In the compartment Ciel sat in he was hugging the unconscious Allen, wondering what he was doing for all this time If Allen had his illness kick in and why they wanted to kill him. Ciel and Sebastian were already planning a way to make those who hurt Allen, pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions I will answer them in this part of that chapter or in the story itself. I do not own D.gray-man or Black butler. This was up on fanfiction.net so some of the things that were asked there will still be responded to in the next chapter in case you need the

In the phantomhive mansion

Allen was just waking up. He looked around the room he was in a room that seemed somewhat familiar to him. As if this place was part of a part of his memory that was locked away. Allen just remembers what happened before he collapsed. He was being chased by is so called friends because the order had said that he was a Noah and could no longer be trusted. He had known that the last attack was going to finish him. But before the attack handed he was in the arms in a boy that was maybe around 13 years. Something in the back of his mind wanted to say ‘thanks brother i knew you would come eventually.’ He had not known who he was or why his mind had called him brother.  
Just than the butler that helped to save him had came into the room.   
“Mister Allen it is good to see you up. I am Sebastian. You had some injuries and i came to change your bandages.” It was now that Allen now saw the bandages on him. Not wanting to be rude Allen let Sebastian do his job. “My young master Ciel is in his study which is right down the hall when you feel like it he would like to see you.” Sebastian said. Once when he was done with changing Allen’s bandages Sebastian gave Allen a new outfit, then left.   
Allen took his time to get dress and went down the hall to Ciel’s study.

In Ciel’s study while Allen was getting ready

Ciel was sitting in his chair going through an old album of him and Allen when they were younger. Sebastian came in and closed the door loud enough to pull Ciel out of his thoughts.  
“Sebastian how is he? What is his condition like?” Ciel asked without giving Sebastian a chance to state what he has come to tell Ciel.   
“ He had many injuries that are from over the past nine years. Allen has been in some kind of constant battle it seems. He also have a part in his mind that is just as dark as you or I. I told him to come here when he felt like he had more energy, but I figure that Allen would be here soon.  
Just as Sebastian said that last thing Allen walked in.   
“Is this Ciel’s study?” Allen asked a little scarred   
“Allen it is good to see you up. Sebastian I dismiss you. Now Allen do you remember who I am beside as just Ciel?”   
“I feel like I should know you, but nothing is coming up. Do I know you?” Allen said  
“ Yes Allen, you should know me come here and look at these pictures.” Ciel motioned for Allen to see the book on his desk.  
When Allen looked at the book he saw a younger version of Ciel without his eye patch, and a boy that looked like how he did when he was known as Red. When Allen took a closer look at his look alike he saw that it was him.  
“How am I in that photo?” Allen asked  
“That is because this was from a time in both of our live when everything was at peace. Allen in truth you are my older brother.” Ciel said. Ciel was worried about that Allen would not believe him. Then Allen looked through more of the photos. Then Allen did something that Ciel did not expect. Allen began to hug him. If it was anyone else he would have pushed them away. It was now at this point that Ciel saw that Allen was crying.  
“Allen is something wrong?” Ciel asked  
“No everything is wonderful now. I now know that had a family that actually wanted me. I may not remember that time but something inside of me is telling me that what you said is true. Ciel please fill me in on what I do not remember, and I will answer any question you may have about me now.” Allen said with tears of happiness.  
“ I think that is just fine.” Ciel started and had Allen sit in the chair next to him.” To start I should tell you Allen that getting amnesia is something that you get often. You would get it just as someone would get a cold. In your life with us you have lost your memory a total of 4 times. If you are wondering how to get your memory back, I have no clue it always came back on its own after a week or so.” Ciel started. He then told him of all of the times up to the point he last saw Allen.  
“Wait the monsters that attacked us were balloon shaped?” Allen asked  
“Yes, why does that matter?” Ciel acted.  
“Well it seems that even before I knew what I was they were hunting me” Allen said to the confused Ciel  
“Now let me tell you what happened from the first thing I remember. For a few years I had no clue who I was, so I adapted the name Red from my arm at the time. I was later adopted by a man named Mana. After a year with him he died. The night of his funeral I met a man by the name of the millennium earl. He brought back Mana but in return I was almost killed. My arm turned into a big white claw, and destroyed Mana. But not before I he cursed me to see the souls of other people who had brought the dead back. I was later found by a general of the black order. He trained me to use my power to its most potential and at the same time used me to pay his debts. After years of ‘training’ with him I left to be full exercises of the black order. We hunted Akuma, the things that separated us. After one mission I was said to be a Noah, which are our enemy. I ran after that. A week later you found me.  
“Wow after you left, we both had just as hard lives. Just to tell you I know a way for you to get the power the Noahs poses without you becoming one. I have heard of the Noahs. And now I know what Sebastian meant by you have something darker than us. Allen I was in a problem that I became a…..” Ciel started  
“What is it Ciel. No matter what you are now I will not leave your side now that I know who my family is now. And If you do tell me then may consider your proposal.” Allen said   
“Fine, I and Sebastian are both real demon.” Ciel now waited for Allen to back away but instead he got closer.  
“See was that so hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen now knows that Ciel and Sebastian are both demons. Now will Allen have Ciel help with is little Noah problem or not. Wait for the next chapter to see what Allen picks.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ciel I know that no matter what you will not betray me like my other so called family did. There are some things that I have been used for but as my Noah gets stronger my anger for the humans gets stronger. Ciel this is one feeling that I hate, the feeling of anger to innocent people. I know that not every person has a reason for me to hate them. I will do anything to get this Noah out of me. Ciel, will you help with my Noah?” Allen told Ciel as he was still hugging him. 

“Yes Allen I will take care for this. Sebastian and I will handle everything. There is just one thing I have to ask you?” Ciel started

“What is it? Wait does this have to do with the power of the Noah?” Allen asked

“Yes, it does. You have to choose to keep the power or get rid of every sniggle drop of the thing. If you choose to keep the power you will not be a Noah but a person with demon like powers.” Ciel told Allen

“I have already decided that. I will keep the powers so then I can be by your side just like how it uses to be and I will not be helpless compared to you. Allen started. After hearing that Ciel called Sebastian in.

“What can I do for my young lord?” Sebastian asked as if knowing the answer already.

“Allen wants to get the Noah out of him without losing the powers. Is there a safe way to do that? “ 

“Yes, it is not painless but doable. First we must find the part of Master Allen’s soul that is holding the Noah. Then, removing it. These are the easy steps. The hard part is to put something in its place so the soul does not collapse on itself. Like say, part of a demon soul. I suggest for this part Ciel you full in that spot with part of yours. After that is finished you will no longer have the Noah trying to take over but you will need some time to recover afterwards.” Sebastian stated. 

“Allen, I will do anything for even give you part of my soul. What do you say are you still up to it?” Ciel asked with a smirk

“That does not sound as bad as I once thought. I have gone more than that. So let’s get it over with the faster I can get this Noah out of me the better.” Allen said

After the evil monster (Noah) was removed

“How long will Allen be out? It’s been ages since we removed the Noah. How much longer do I have to wait to have Allen up Sebastian?” Ciel complained  
“One it will be about two hours. And second we only finished ten minutes ago.” Sebastian said slightly anode “If you want to see him that badly you can just go to his room and wait for him to wake up. Or we can plot a way to get back at that Black Order for what they did to Allen and the noahs for taking Him away from you. Which one would you prefer?” Sebastian said

“We should plot. I have more anger now than I did to that angel, Grell, Claude, and Alois combined.” Ceil said in rage” When Allen wakes up we will end this ‘war’.”

“If I did not know any better I would say our new enemy just got a cold shiver right about now.” Sebastian said and what do you know he was right Noah, Exorcists, scientist and Akuma got a cold sever like something bad was about to happen.

At the Black Order 

“I don’t know if I should be glad or sad that Allen is still alive. But if what you say is true and this butler with superhuman powers with his master that has looking for Allen could only be bad news for both sides of this war.” Komui said with Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Ciel, Allen and Sebastian will do to put an end to the ‘war’ I want to hear what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Black Order ( no ones pov)

“ Brother, what do you mean? How is this bad for both sides of this war?” Lenalee asked   
“ Well my precious sister, If what Lavi said is true that the master has a look similar to mine when Lenalee is involved than we can assume that that person is protective of Allen. With a butler with powers able to take down our top three exorcist without a problem, and let's not forget that the Master has been looking for him for nine years that takes out any member of the order since everyone has know about Allen for the past two years and the Noahs have been keeping track of him as well.” Komui explained   
“So what you are saying is that we are now dealing with a third party now and we have no clue about them. Well isn't this just f***ing great.” Kanda said annoyed ( but when isn’t he annoyed)  
“ I don’t think that is fully true Yuu. Its true that there is a new threat we have to look out for but that kid look familiar.” Lavi said as he brought out a phantomhive chocolate bar, “ I know where I have seen that kid before he is the head of the Phantomhive family; Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen watch dog.”

With the Phantomhive brothers

Ciel was sitting next to Allen’s bed. He was told by Sebastian that Allen would wake up soon and Ceil wanted to be there when his brother woke up. Ciel remembered what it was like when he first woke up as a demon and he was a little scared, not that he would ever admit it out loud. All of his senses became more powerful and was a bit much for him at first. So it made sense that he wanted to be there for his brother just in case he went thought the same thing. Ciel was pulled from his thought of his awaking of a demon when he heard Allen start to wake up. 

“Ciel is that you?” Allen asked still half asleep “Ciel, can you do me a favor and get me some food.”   
“Even when you are half asleep, and just you still ask for food. I will have Sebastian bring us food.” Ciel replied with a smile on his face.  
“Ciel, one more thing, I remember everything now.” and with that Allen went back to sleep.  
Ciel left to find Sebastian they can get Allen food when he was fully awake. 

In Allen’s mind  
Allen walked around a city that reminded him of the ark.   
“Allen, I did not expect you to be here. But is is good to see you here.” when Allen turned to the voice he saw a person that was just a little bit taller than himself, had brown hair and eyes, and wore an outfit similar to his, black pants and boots, white button up shirt with a red ribbon tied around his neck.   
“Do I know you, cause I feel like I should” Allen asked confused as he did when he meet Ciel.  
“Oh Allen you are so funny. Its me, Crown Clown.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short but I figured that I should give you something. I am thinking of giving Crown Clown the ability to separate from Allen giving him a normal left arm. and I think I will do Crown Clown x Allen. I am a yaoi Fangirl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On it has been almost a year sense I have last updated this story but here in the next chapter.

Last chapter   
“Do I know you, cause I feel like I should” Allen asked confused as he did when he meet Ciel.  
“Oh Allen you are so funny. It’s me, Crown Clown.”   
Still in Allen’s Mind  
“Crown Clown? But how? One, how are you able to appear like that, not saying I don’t like it? Two I thought that you would have left me, or turned in to a fallen one? Why appear now?” Allen asked. He most likely would have continued with the questions but Crown Clown had cut him off with a hug.  
“Allen, I will answer your questions but right now I am just so happy to be able to hold you like this. I have always dreamed of being able to hold you.” Crown Clown said pulling Allen closer. Allen gratefully retuned the hug; unknown to Crown Clown, Allen’s face had turned to a shade of red deeper than his ribbon.  
When they separated Allen’s face had calmed down somewhat, only to get red again when looking up to Crown Clown and seeing something that he thought he would never see, Love. Crown Clown had a loving look in his eyes that Allen had never seen anybody look at him with. For so long Allen had only dreamed of finding someone that would look at him like this. And here Crown Clown, his innocence that had been with him for his whole life, was giving him what he always wanted, Love.  
Allen was pulled out of his thoughts when Crown Clown pulled him down one of the streets. When Crown Clown stopped pulling Allen saw that they were at a garden that had two seats in the middle of it. Crown Clown sat down in one of the seats and gestured for Allen to take the other.   
Crown Clown then proceeded to answer Allen’s questions. “To start you can call me C.C. for short. Saying Crown Clown can become a mouth full at times. As for why I look like this is that, well I have normally looked like this. The reason we never became a fallen one is because you never betrayed me. As you probably learned by now I am different from other pieces of innocence, which has to do with the fact that I, no we are the heart of innocence. The only way to kill both of us is to kill us at the same time. If one of us is on the verge of death the other will heal them without thought. That will explain a lot of you near death escapes. With being the Heart as well it allows me to think and feel on a different level then other pieces of innocence, in a way it makes me human. The other reason I never left you and am so protective is that I …” The last part of what C.C. had said was mumbled so quietly that Allen had not been able to hear what was said.  
“C.C. what was that last part, I couldn’t hear you. Whatever the reason is you don’t have to be embarrassed about it.” Allen said with a smile trying to ease C.C.’s concern on what he was trying to say.  
“Allen, you too cute for your own good,” C.C. said quietly hoping Allen did not hear him. Thing don’t always go the way we want and Allen had heard him. Allen’s face turned a slight red after hearing that C.C. thought he was cute. C.C. sat up straight, looked in to Allen’s eyes and said “I stayed with you because I found myself fall in love with you. At first I thought it was just a brotherly love but the more you grew, the more handsome you got. I was not the only one to see this as many came up and started to flirt with you, and you just giving them the attention. I found myself jealous of those that were near you. I wanted to be the one to have your attention and kindness. That was when I figured out that I had fallen for you. Allen I know that you have gone through a lot recently but seeing you here and being able to speak with just broke me; I just had to let this out. All I am asking is for you to not hate me. I can block out these memories, if you want.” C.C. looked down feeling tears start to fall. What Crown Clown did not expect was that Allen would be hugging him. Confused on what to do C.C. just hugged back.  
“Crown Clown, C.C., at many times I have found myself thinking of how kind you are for staying with me. I had some understanding that you acted like you had a mind of you own. I had wished to meet you in person so I could thank you, and tell you that I have fallen for you too. I turned every one down that tried to be in a relationship with me because I felt like I was already with the one I was destined to be with. I waited see you in a physical form to tell you, that you already had my heart.” Allen said pulling down Crown Clown and kissed him on the forehead.  
“Thank you Allen. I will take care you and show you the love that you have all ways wanted.” C.C. said kissing Allen along his scare.   
“C.C.?” Allen asked in a questioning tone.  
“Yes, my white rose?” Crown Clown asked using the new pet name he had for Allen. Allen smirked at the name, now trying to think of a good one for his new boyfriend.   
“What’s going to happen now? Like will I only see you when I am asleep? I don’t want to leave you.” Allen said.  
“Well we will still be able to see each other when you are asleep if you want but you may not have felt it but our synchronization rate had increased to a point where I am able to hold a solid form apart from you for about six hours. That means that you will know this is not just a dream, and this is reality. The only thing you have to do is explain to your brother what I am, don’t worry I will help.” Crown Clown explained.  
Allen smiled at C.C. to show how happy he was. Crown Clown was happy as well to see Allen give a real smile and not one of his fakes. C.C. knew something else had popped up in Allen’s mind when he saw Allen’s smile fall.  
“C.C. do you know why I had memory problems when I was younger?”   
C.C. gave a sigh. “Yes, unfortunately I do. When you were young, myself and the Noah that was in you, fought constantly your amnesia was just a side effect of our fights. I did all I could to help you regain your memory back. I’m sorry I gave you so much pain.”  
Allen’s face perked back up, “Well, now that it’s gone we should be good then. There is still the fact that I am now part demon. Are you fine with that? I’m not as pure as I was before.” C.C. looked at Allen and brought him in to a hug.   
“You will always be my white rose, even when some black has covered you,” C.C. looked in the Allen’s eye with a mischievous grin, “And let’s face if Allen you were never as pure as you pretended to be.” All the two of them could do now was laughing at how true that was.  
“As much as I would like to stay here and keep you all to myself there are something we must take care of outside of this little, peaceful world we have made here. Don’t worry Allen I will right beside you when you wake up.” C.C. said as Allen became aware he was wake up.  
Black Order  
Chaos, which was the best way to explain what the order was like at the moment. Hevlaska had acted up feeling the growth of the synchronization rate between accommodator and innocence.   
“Hevlaska, what’s going on?” Komui asked in a panic.  
“I feel innocence growing. Calling out to others and making sure they are aware of their power. This innocence was already past critical point. I have never felt anything like this before. The other pieces are calling out giving their loyalty to this piece. This must be the Heart calling out.” Everyone that was in the Order had come rushing to see the all of the panic was about. They never expected to be hearing about the Heart at a time like this, much less that it was far past critical with its accommodator.  
“We need to find heart and make sure it is safe.” Komui said  
“No need to do that when the heart come to you but you wouldn’t be too happy about finding out who I am with.” The room went silent everyone looked up to see where the voice was coming from; only to see a person sitting on one of Hevlaska’s tentacles. The person in question had brown hair a silver mask, a white cloak that appeared to have a mind of its own.  
“Allen Walker what are you doing here.” Some random Allen hater said but was cut off when a strand of the cloak came down, formed a drill and pierced the chest of the person.  
“Allen is my partner, my accommodator, my white rose that you have damaged. I am Crown Clown the heart of all innocence. You have no power that can stop me in fact I am not even really here, I am just borrowing power, but that does not mean I am harmless I can still kill. And I have no problem doing it. The Black Order is corrupted. You can even say that the earl is better then some of you people. But that is not what I came for. I came to tell you to stay away from Allen and myself. You have been seen just a fraction of my power. And if you still think you can just come and take the two of us, just as backup we found two real life demons, as in the ones from HELL, who would do anything to keep Allen safe. So be careful where you step, you are on thin ice as it is. I always did hate the order. I always have fought on the third side. Well, have fun.” And with that Crown Clown disappeared.   
“He was telling the truth. That was Crown Clown and only part of his true power was used.” Hevlaska said with fear in her voice. No one had ever heard Hevlaska speak with fear.   
In the back of the room Kanda was wishing he had never left Allen. Unknown to everyone Kanda had a crush on Allen. It was because of this crush he was harder on Allen, but for the same reason, he stayed by Allen’s side in battle. Kanda was disappointed in himself, he saw the way Crown Clown had spook about Allen. Kanda was much more observant than many think, he had put it together that Crown Clown loved Allen as well, and doing a better job of keeping Allen safe. It pained him to think that he had lost his chance with Allen. Deep in his heart Kanda hoped that he still had a chance with Allen.  
Phantomhive Manor  
Allen had started to stir as he woke up. Slowly opening his eyes Allen saw Ciel, Sebastian standing behind him and Crown Clown sitting on the bed brushing his hair out of his eyes.   
“It’s good to see you’re up Allen, how are you feeling?” Ciel Asked  
“I say pretty good taking in to account what I just went though.” Allen said, C.C. just gave a giggle at Allen’s sense of humor.   
With the fog that clouded his mind from sleeping cleared, Allen looked to C.C. then back down at his left arm surprised to see it look like a normal arm but still it had the green cross on the back of it. C.C. picking up on what Allen was thinking said “Just like last time when we became more in sink the way your arm looked changed. I’m sorry I made your arm look deformed, I never meant for that to happen.” Allen just hugged C.C. and then looked back to Ciel and Sebastian.  
“Ciel, this is Crown Clown he is the innocence that is in betted in my left hand. Crown Clown was who enabled me to protect us.” Allen said starting to introduce C.C.  
C.C. pick up where Allen left off, “I may be classified as innocence, but I am nothing like those simple minded pieces of trash. The only thing I want is to stay by Allen’s side.”   
“Well then Mister Crown Clown as long as you do not hurt my brother I do not mind having you stay by Allen side. I did just got him back so do keep in mind that you will have to share Allen.” Ciel said knowing that Crown Clown and Allen were most definitely together.   
“Will do and just call me C.C.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada Here is a longer chapter.   
> A lot of fluff to apologies for the long wait.  
> ~Hexdragonqueen~


End file.
